Miko's best friend BulkHead
by RedtailHawk19
Summary: For lack of a better title, I wanted to do a story about Miko so enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime. I thought I'd do a one shot about Miko after hurt. I always thought that Miko has a reason on why she acts like that. this is just what I think it is.**

Miko looked out over the valley on top of the Autobot base and breathed deeply. Thinking about Bulk-Head's condition, _it's all my fault I should have been there for him. Now he just lies there lifeless. I hate seeing Bulky like that. _Miko sighed as she thought to herself.

Heavy footsteps approached from behind, Miko turned to look at who was coming up. It was Ratchet, the grumpy old medic. Ratchet crouched down near Miko.

"You should come inside Miko, its getting cold outside," Ratchet says in his gruff voice. Miko says nothing, and looks at the sunset lighting up the darkening sky. "It's no one's fault, Miko."

"Yes it is someone's fault! Its Hard-Shell's fault, it's my fault. If I had just gone with Bulk-Head maybe things would have worked out differently," Miko clenched her fists her finger nails digging into her palm. "I helped offline Hard-Shell, but I still feel empty, Ratchet nothing's change. I'm still angry, sad, and I miss Bulk-Head."

"Miko it's not your fault," Ratchet tried to find the word that would comfort Miko, but Ratchet was never good with words of comfort.

"Bulk-Head was one of the best friends I've ever had, he accepted me, all of me. Even when I was being an annoying brat, he still stuck by me. That's more than I can say about my own family." Miko says almost to herself, softly.

"Miko we don't think that." Ratchet looks uncomfortable as he says this.

"Don't lie! I know all most everyone I've meet has thought that about me. I don't blame them its true." Miko snarls.

"My parents only wanted to have one child, my brother Keigo. I was accident baby, a mistake. My parents never paid any attention to me." Miko took in a shaky breath then continued.

"I always tried to be a prefect daughter, I did all of my house chores, I was first in my class, and I did everything I could to make my family acknowledge me. But it never worked." Several bitter tears began to littler the floor, Miko began to shake. Ratchet look at Miko with sadness.

"Everything changed on my twelfth birthday. I was so excited, my parent said they'd take me to the beach for the weekend and then we'd catch the new mecha anime movie I'd been dying to see." Miko's eyes had a far away look in them.

"My parents forgot about me and went to Keigo's baseball tournament that weekend. I was so angry, I went to the store with all of my savings and bought some things for a new Miko. After that I stop trying to be quiet behaved little Miko." Miko laughed with out humor.

"When they got back from the tournament, Miko the wild child was born. I got into trouble at school, listened to loud, heavy metal music, and became a shame in my family's' eyes. For the first time in my life my parents were paying attention to me, and I figured that bad attention was better than no attention at all. Eventually my family and friends tried of my new attitude." Miko was sobbing openly now.

"I just couldn't stop acting like a wild child, because I was afraid that if I did. I'd just fade away, disappear. I was tried of being there at my home where I was so miserable. So I brought my grades up so I could enter the exchange program. And then I met Bulk-Head. It was one of my happiest times in my entire life. Ratchet, Bulky didn't care about my faults, he loves me anyway. He never left no matter how many times I messed up. Bulk-head is my best friend I've ever had, I miss him. I want him to be okay." Miko's tears were pouring down her face now.

"Miko I promise to do everything I can to fix Bulk-Head. And Miko?" Ratchet promises hold up his severo.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Miko sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

"Your parents are slag-heaps for not noticing what a wonderful daughter they have." Ratchet pats her side with his hand.

"Thank you Ratchet, that means a lot coming from you. Do you want to go watch some House episodes? I know it's your favorite show." Miko smiles at Ratchet. Ratchet smiles back.

"You know what? I am in the mood for some cranky human doctors." Ratchet sets his hand down for Miko to climb on and they walk back into the base.

**End**


End file.
